


Something Lost

by Krasimer



Series: Reunited [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Eddie is unhappy, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-snap, Steve is unhappy, Wakandan Technology, no one is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: There was an SOS signal in San Francisco.He had to answer it, even with how many they had lost. With how much they had lost.





	Something Lost

“We’ve taken a lot of hits,” Steve found himself saying as the ship from Wakanda touched down. “But if we rally everyone we can find, we should be able to do something.”

Okoye, with a tiredness in her eyes that made Steve wince in sympathy, nodded. She had lost her king, today, the very person she had been assigned to guard with her life. If she had been any lesser of a person, any less strong than she was, she might have given herself over to her grief and let it consume her.

Personally, Steve was very glad she hadn’t.

“We’ve lost a lot of people,” he raised his chin as he looked at the others that had survived. Thor looked back at him, blood splattered across his face. Steve might never have liked Loki, their first meeting still too fresh in his mind to be happy with the guy, but Thor had been fond of him. “But we can still do this if we work together. If we rally. We can work to bring down Thanos and we can maybe do something about what he’s done.”

“What about the others?” Bruce’s voice was _exhausted_. Steve wanted to just let the man rest. “Tony, I mean. Everyone who went with him. Rogers, there are people still _out there_ , people who need help—”

“And we’ll help them if we can,” Steve held up a hand. “But we need to make sure we can find enough people to help us. If we can’t…We’re sunk before we’ve even left the harbor. If we can’t help ourselves, we won’t be able to help them,” he put a hand, cautiously, on Bruce’s shoulder. When he looked out the window, he frowned. “San Francisco. Right.” He turned back to the others, then glanced at Bruce again.

“There was an SOS from here,” Bruce muttered the reminder, looking out the window. “Not sure who or how, but someone managed to send out a message, asking for help, from here somewhere.”

“These are the coordinates that came with that message,” Okoye added in.

There was a knock on the door that had Steve going very still, demanding and angry. No one should have really known who was in the ship – they were in a Wakanda ship. Wakandan? However it was supposed to be, Steve knew that it wasn’t something affiliated with the Avengers. No one should have known who was in the ship.

Everyone watched him as he went to the door and opened it, staring at who was on the other side.

It was a man with dark circles under his eyes, messy-haired and looking like he was ready to murder someone. “Whatever the fuck just happened,” he snarled the words out, sounding pained. “I want to _know_.” His left hand was clenched around something and Steve felt horror roiling in his gut. Who had this man lost?

What had happened to the entirety of the world around them?

What had they lost for the people just trying to live their lives when they had failed to keep the stone from Thanos?

“I don’t know who’s responsible,” the man continued. “And I don’t fucking _care_. I just want to know what’s happening and how it can be fixed.” His jaw clenched tightly and he breathed heavily through his nose for a minute, his eyes squeezing shut. “Please. _Please._ ”

“Who did you lose?” Bruce’s voice was soft as he came and stood next to Steve.

“He’s not in my head anymore,” the man hissed the words out. “We went through so much. He was in my head and then he wasn’t and we’ve been through so fucking much together,” his left hand came up to his chest, still clenched around what Steve suspected were the ashes of whoever he’d lost. “We managed to survive the nightmare of our meeting, we managed to get past all the bullshit that followed. Things happened, I got used to him, he got used to me, and now he is _gone_. I want some fucking _answers._ ”

“Who are you?” Steve frowned, trying to meet his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Eddie Brock,” the man spat his name out like it was poison. “And we were Venom.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen Venom yet but I remember the comics. Don't @ me on this: Eddie Brock and Venom are in love, as is canon, and the Snap just makes Eddie determined to absolutely destroy Thanos.
> 
> Enjoy suffering with me because I thought of this idea at one in the goddamned morning.


End file.
